Sugar War
by WittchWay
Summary: Snape is given the job of keeping Dumbledore off the Sugar... for health reasons of course.


Sugar War  
By WittchWay   
  
  
_Sugar. _

It was ironic really. I never go to Muggle London, well, at least when I can't help it, but I was cutting through on my way back from meeting a friend who frequents it when a newspaper caught in the wind slams right into me. Covers my face, blinding me, causing me to stumble for a step, cursing I pulled the horrid thing from my face with the intent to rip it to shreds and scatter it's death to the continuing wind. 

But you see as I pulled the paper from my face my eyes caught the headline of the rag, "Sugar War Declared: health craze hits the UK". I snorted and tossed it to the ground with a muttered spell setting it ablaze. _Sugar War indeed_. 

Muggles and their twisted little views. Always on to some health craze; low fat, low carbs, no red meat, no wait now they can eat red meat, no eggs, the following week they can. All a bunch of rubbish… and now their latest target No Sugar. 

They think it will make them healthier, will insure a longer life, lesson their tooth decay.   
  
Stupid muggles.   


They know damn well the happy, pleasant, pleasing taste it has and healing properties it contains. But like all muggles they are in denial and have a habit of over doing it. Then they diet to Eliminate chocolate and sugar and you are left with one unhappy person.

  
You see every Wizard child is given sugar in excess as they grow. Something in the sucrose combined with their magic turns in to a healing agent. One of the reasons most patients in the infirmary are given chocolate first then the potion they need in order to heal second. Something neutralizes the sugars and they begin to heal.

  
Of Course wizards can over do it as well. _It's_ rare but it happens. It usually happens to muggleborn's or one of the halving. But like every culture there is always that _one_ person that over does it. That one _person_ who eats candies and sugars everything in sight. That _one_ person who spies candy and is reaching out a hand to help themselves before it's even offered. _One_ person who can't stop themselves…Our person is Albus Dumbledore. 

You as well as I know the man has a tremendous amount of good qualities. He's smart, thoughtful, creative, detail oriented, respected by many, hordes of people seek out his advice and guidance, he's a brilliant wizard, with out him we couldn't have won the war against Grindelwald nor Voldemort. And of course as a potions master he has my full respect for the Twelve uses of Dragons Blood.   


But like every wizard he is only a man.   
  
A man with a sweet tooth.   
  
You see when he offers you a lemon drop in his office it's because he _wants_ a lemon drop and it's only polite to offer a guess one. Even if you turn it down he still pops one in his mouth. 

I use to believe the candy password he feeds the guarding gargoyle once a month was to amuse the children and teaching staff. To assure them that his office door was always open and warm and welcoming. _It's not_… it simply what his latest sweet tooth fixation is.   
  
Are you getting the picture now? 

Dumbledore is a candy junky. He can't say no. He doesn't add sugar to his tea. He adds lumps. See the "S" at the end of lump add four more and you'll know where we're at. Little secret between you and I, when the tea is gone and all that is left is a sugar slush at the bottom of a cup. He whips out this tiny spoon he has and scoops out the sugar that has melted and eats it like it's a ice cream treat...when all it really is tea soaked sugar.   
  
Most would throw it out or add more tea and re mix it. Not the Headmaster. 

  
  
So really all that is why I'm here. _Sugar_. The root of all evil. 

Why I stand here in the back of the school infirmary, in a private room that is usually used only for the most contagious of student. A secret meeting that is standing room only…a meeting where we will make our final decision. 

Now we don't usually leave out the headmaster from staff meetings. Usually he's the one to call them but this time it was Madam Pomfrey. 

You see, last week was check up week for the staff of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its a day where she and one assistant from St Mungo's come and have us strip down to our skivey's and checks us over. A full check up, everything from skin spots from the sun to us men getting our annual turn your head and cough checkouts. It's not unpleasant but it's not pleasant either it just part of life, as I'm sure you are aware. 

She takes a small sample of blood from each of us and one hair follicle and in 20 minutes we are done. 

But see it's that Annual trip to the infirmary that prompted this little secret meeting minus one headmaster

…Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was Diabetic. 

I know what you are thinking already. "Can't you make a potion professor Snape and cure him?"

No…

It was never needed in the wizard world. We don't become diabetic. Sugar is part of our system. Our life, our culture. In my near forty years on this planet I've never heard of a diabetic wizard. Like I said it happens but its really just myth. There has been no research on this matter. There are no books. All we could do is make sure he limits the amount of sugar he has. 

But as I stood there in the back of the meeting and each of us were educated on the matter and a few pamphlets were passed around all I could think was this was the start of the Sugar War.

TBC


End file.
